A method of producing electronic components is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1. The electronic component described in Patent Literature 1 has a quad flat no-leads package (QFN) type terminal layout, and leads (terminals) are exposed from four sides of a rear surface of a resin package. In the method of producing electronic components described in Patent Literature 1, the electronic component is obtained by performing resin molding on a lead frame to form a part corresponding to the resin package and then cutting and dividing the resin package part.